bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Inoffizielles deutsches BIONICLE Magazin
center Das Inoffizielle deutsche BIONICLE Magazin ist ein Fan-Magazin, das von Nuhrii the Metruan ins Leben gerufen wurde. Allgemeines über das Magazin Das inoffizielle deutsche BIONICLE Magazin ist die Nachfolge des offiziellen BIONICLE-Magazins, das von 2003 - 2008 vom Panini-Verlag herausgebracht wurde. Nachdem das offizielle Magazin Ende 2008 nicht mehr produziert wurde, wurde das inoffizielle Magazin von Nuhrii the Metruan ins Leben gerufen. Das Magazin hat normalerweise bestimmte Rubriken: *'Titelblatt', dies gibt einen kurzen Einblick in die Ausgabe. *'Vorwort', NuhriitheMetruan sagt ein paar Dinge über die akutelle Ausgabe. *'Inhalt', eine kurze Übersicht über alle Inhalte der aktuellen Ausgabe. *'Einblicke und Ausblicke', hier gibt es immer die aktuellsten Informationen und Spoiler. *'Vorschau', kurze Angabe der Inhalte der nächsten Ausgabe. *'Vermischtes', enthält Rätsel & Witze. Außerdem gibt es noch mehr Inhalte, die allerdings in jeder Ausgabe individuell enthalten sind. *'Comics', im IDBM werden alle Comics kurz nach ihrer Erscheinung übersetzt veröffentlicht. *'Übersetzungen von Kurzgeschichten', kurz nach der Erscheinung von neuen Kurzgeschichten werden diese übersetzt veröffentlicht. *'Set-Rezensionen', hier kann man Vergleiche zwischen Sets nachlesen, bzw. selber veröffentlichen lassen. *'Buch-Rezensionen', hier kann man etwas über den Inhalt neuer Bücher erfahren. *'Artikel über BIONICLE', ab und zu gibt es einige Artikel über Ereignisse oder Charaktere der BIONICLE-Welt *'Wettbewerbe', ab und zu werden im IDBM Wettbewerbe veranstaltet, die sogar Kanonisch sind. *'Mitarbeitervorstellungen', hier können sich die Mitarbeiter des IDBMs, und diejenigen, die schon einmal Artikel dafür erstellt haben, vorstellen. *'Informationen über sonstige Dinge', die sich in der BIONICLE-Welt ereignen. Weiterhin hat man im Inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazin die Möglichkeit eigene Artikel veröffentlichen zu lassen, dazu muss man sich allerdings mit NuhriitheMetruan in Kontakt setzen. Man kann außerdem Werbeanzeigen im IDBM veröffentlichen lassen. Mitarbeiter *'Nuhrii the Metruan', Hauptredakteur und Gründer des Inoffiziellen Deutschen BIONICLE Magazins. *'Chosen One of Bionicle', Verantwortlicher für Rätsel und Witze *[[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Bioniclemaster724']], Haupt-Titelblatt Designer. *'Skorpi63', sekundärer Titelblatt Designer. Website Seit dem 20. Oktober 2009 existiert eine Website für das inoffizielle deutsche BIONICLE-Magazin, die es von deutschen Wikis und BZPower unabhängig macht. Inhalte Das Forum ist in verschiedene Kategorien unterteilt: *'Chefetage': Hier werden Verwaltungstechnische und IDBM-Bezogene Dinge bekannt gegeben und können kommentiert werden. Ebenso sind dort die Regeln des Forums angegeben. *'Leserforen': Hier können die Benutzer ihre Meinung zum IDBM und dem Forum sagen, oder über einfache BIONICLE-Dinge sprechen und sich austauschen. Ebenso gibt es dort einen bestimmten "Marktplatz", an dem man Sets, Bücher, Comics und weiteres untereinander tauschen, kaufen und verkaufen kann. Mitarbeiter Bisher gibt es vier Mitarbeiter des offiziellen Forums: *'Nuhrii the Metruan': Gründer und Leiter des Forums. *'Bioniclemaster724': Co-Admin des Forums. *'Toa-Nuva': Moderator des Diskussionsforums *'Skorpi63': Moderaror des Sonstiges-Forums. Reguläre Ausgaben Ausgabe 1: Februar 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 1 Diese Ausgabe legte den Meilenstein eines erfolgreichen Vorhabens, das sich "Inoffizielles Deutsches BIONICLE Magazin nennt. Diese Ausgabe, erschienen am 18. Februar 2009, enthielt viele interessante Inhalte: *'Comic: Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna': Diese erste Ausgabe enthielt gleichzeitig den ersten Glatorianer-Comic, in dem man die Charaktere kennenlernte. Er wurde inoffiziell vom Chefredakeur, Nuhrii the Metruan, übersetzt und veröffentlicht. *'Die Arena kommt nach Deutschland': In diesem Artikel ging es um die neuen Sets der Glatorianer vom Winter 2008, sie wurde in dieser Rubrik ausführlich beschrieben, von Nuhrii the Metruan selbst. *'The Secret of Certavus': In diesem Artikel wurde etwas über den BIONICLE-Reader: "The Secret of Ceravus" erzählt. *'The Legend Reborn': In diesem Abschnitt ging es um den neuen Film "Die Legende erwacht", erste Informationen wurden hier preisgegeben: So oder ähnlich könnte bereits in einem Dreivierteljahr der Auftakt einer dieser reißerischen Endzeit-Kinofilme lauten. Seit ein paar Tagen ist der erste Trailer für den vierten BIONICLE Film raus, der den viel sagenden (oder nichtssagenden) Titel The Legend Reborn trägt und am 22. September dieses Jahres erscheinen wird. In der Hauptrolle: niemand anders als Mata Nui, dessen (ehemalige) Innereien wir in den letzten fünf Jahren ausgiebig erkundet haben, nachdem wir drei Jahre auf seinem früheren Gesicht verbracht hatten. *'Das Königreich ''Teil I: In diesem Abschnitt des Magazins befand sich die inoffizielle Übersetzung der Geschichte "Das Königreich", übersetzt von Nuhrii the Metruan. *'''Einblicke und Ausblicke: In diesem Artikel gab es Informationen über neue Erscheinungen und Spoiler: **'Bücher': Dieses Jahr wird es noch vier weitere englische Bücher geben, die in folgender Reihenfolge erscheinen werden: Desert of Danger (Level 3 Reader), The Raid on Vulcanus (Kapitelbuch 1), das Buch zu The Legend Reborn (Kapitelbuch 2), sowie einen noch namenlosen Level 3 Reader. **'Sets': Von Interesse sind natürlich auch die Sommersets. Die Kanistersets werden Glatorian Legends heißen, wobei das „Legends“ aber nur auf den Filmtitel zurückzuführen ist (The Legend Reborn). Es werden fünf Glatorianer (die Wasser-Kämpferin Kiina, der Eisstamm-Glatorianer Gelu, der Dschungelkrieger Vastus, der Elite-Skrall Stronius und der Feuerkrieger und mehrmalige Arena-Champion Ackar) und Toa Mata Nui (das gelbe Set in der Reihe) erscheinen. Der Preis für einen „Glatorian Legend“ beträgt in USD 13,99 $. *'Impressum': Vorschau auf das nächste Magazin, nennung beteiligter an dem Magazin. Ausgabe 2: März 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 2 Diese Ausgabe des inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazin, die im März 2009 erschien, änderte offiziell Nuhrii the Metruans Meinung über deutsche BIONICLE-Wikis. Doch nicht nur durch diese Aussage wurde die Ausgabe fantastisch, sondern auch durch die vielen tollen Inhalte. *'Comic 2: Der Fall von Atero': In diesem Comic drehte es sich darum wie die Skrall Atero zerstörten. Dieser Comic wurde durch die inoffizielle Übersetzung von Nurhii the Metruan für deutsche Fans zugänglich. *'Set-Rezension': In dieser Ausgabe schrieb Toa-Mata-Nui einen Set-Vergleich der Sets "Gresh" und "Vorox". Er kam zu dem schluss, dass beide Sets gut waren, doch Gresh empfehlenswerter. *'???': In diesem Teil des Magazins war eine Karte von Bara Magna zu sehen, auf der die verschiedenen Standorte der Dörfer, und weitere Standorte aufgezeichnet waren. *'Glatorian Arena': In diesem Teil der Magazins wurde über das Spiel "Glatorian Arena" berichtet. Dieser Bericht wurde von dem Benutzer: TobiasB8 geschrieben und erläuterte nähere Inhalte des Spiels, wie das Spikeball-Game. *'Eine Getragene Rolle': In dieser Abteilung des Magazins ging es um eine "getragene Rolle": Sowohl Schurken als auch Helden begehrten sie. Ihre Macht hatte bereits zwei Toa den Tod gebracht. Wird sie schwarz, bedeutet dies den Untergang für das Matoranische Universum. Mit ihrer Macht verwandelte sie Spinnen zu Drachen, Toa zu Amphibien und kleine Goldfische zu Seemonstern. Nicht einmal Makuta waren vor ihr sicher. Nein, die Rede ist nicht von Roodakas Mutationsrotor und auch nicht von energiegeladener Protodermis, sondern von der Kanohi Ignika, gemeinhin auch bekannt als die Maske des Lebens. *'Das Königreich ''Teil II: In diesem Teil des Magazins wurde der 2. Teil der Geschichte "Das Königreich", inoffiziell von Nuhrii the Metruan übersetzt, veröffentlicht. *'''Wettbewerb: In diesem Magazin gab es ebenfalls den ersten Kanonischen Wettbewerb: ::Alle hergehört! Aus einer Laune heraus habe ich BIONICLE Autor Greg Farshtey gefragt, ob er uns einen Wettbewerb zur Gestaltung eines kanonischen Charakters, zu dem kein Set oder anderweitiges Bild existiert, gestatten würde – selbstverständlich die Gestaltung einer Figur, die nicht so wichtig ist, da unser Magazin ja noch recht neu und unbekannt ist. Und sieh mal einer an, jetzt haben wir ihn: Den ersten Wettbewerb des IDBM, und es ist gleich einer, bei dem wir dem BIONICLE Kanon unseren Stempel aufdrücken können! Alle deutschen BIONICLE Fans und Leser dieses Magazins sind aufgerufen, ihr Talent als Modellbauer, Zeichner oder Grafikdesigner unter Beweis zu stellen, um folgender Nebenfigur – genauer: folgendem Agori – ein kanonisches Aussehen zu verleihen: K I R B O L D *'Vermischtes': In dieser Ausgabe gab es Rätsel (mit Lösung), Witze und einen Infinity-Comic. *'Impressum': Vorschau auf die nächste Ausgabe des Magazins, außerdem Nennung der Beteiligten. *'Sonstiges': In dieser Ausgabe war eine Werbung für das Toa-of-Wiki enthalten. Ausgabe 3: April 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 3 Diese dritte Ausgabe des inoffiziellen Deutschen BIONICLE Magazins erschien im April 2009 und enthielt sehr viele Inhalte, vor allem Set-Rezensionen und Comics. *'Launchable Comics' **'Nuju & Whenua': Der erste Launchable Comic, der erschienen ist. In diesem geht es vorrangig um Whenua und Nuju, auf der Mission die Morbuzakh zu zerstören, dabei geraten sie jedoch an einige Gefahren. **'Matau & Nokama': Der zweite Launchable Comic, bei dem Mata und Nokama zusammen arbeiten, doch sie stoßen auf ein großes Problem. **'Vakama & Onewa': Der dritte und letzte Launchable Comic, in dem Onewa und Vakama von Morbuzakh angegriffen werden, und Vakama seinen Toa-Bruder rettet. *'Set-Marathon': **'Skrall vs. Malum': Dieser Setvergleich wurde von Vezok´s Friend geschrieben und stellte die Sets Malum und Skrall gegeneinander, bei der die Skrall allerdings gewinnen. **'Agori-Vergleich': In diesem, von Toa-Mata-Nui geschriebenen, Set-Vergleich wurden drei Agori gegeneinander gestellt: Zesk, Tarduk und Metus. In diesem Vergleich hatte Metus die Nase vorn. **'Tuma': Diese Set-Vorstellung wurde ebenfalls von Vezok´s Friend geschrieben und brachte das Set "Tuma" näher. **'Strakk vs. Tarix': In diesem Teil des Magazins machte es sich Toa-Mata-Nui zur Aufgabe die beiden 2009-Winter-Sets Tarix und Strakk zu vergleichen, bei dem er zu dem schluss kam, dass Tarix das bessere Set war. **'2009 Sommer-Sets': Hier waren brandneue Bilder der 2009-Sets abgebildet, und dazugehörige beschreibungen zu den jeweiligen Sets. *'Kurzgeschichten' **'Die Herkunft der Rahaga': Diese Kurzgeschichte erschien in der Romanfassung von "BIONICLE 3: Netz der Schatten", und wurde in dieser Ausgabe inoffiziell von Nuhrii the Metruan übersetzt. In dieser geht es darum wie die Toa Hagah zu Rahaga wurden. **'Die Querung Teil 1': In diesem Teil des Magazins wurde der erste Teil der "Querung" inoffiziell von Nuhrii the Metruan übersetzt. *'Desert of Danger': In dieser Rubrik des Magazins wurde der BIONICLE-Reader: "Desert of Danger" vorgestellt, in dem es um Mata Nuis Ankunft auf Bara Magna und seine erste Begegnung mit Metus hat, geht. *'Teridax - Der Meister der Schatten': Dieser Artikel wurde von Toa-Kal geschrieben und erzählte die gesamte Chronik des Makuta von Metru Nui. *'Einblicke und Ausblicke': In dieser Ausgabe gab es neuigkeiten zu dem BIONICLE-Reader "The Challenge of Mata Nui" und zu Comic-Magazinen. Außerdem gab es wieder Neuigkeiten zu "Die Legende erwacht" und zu Charakteren aus Webserien. *'Vermischtes': Ein Quiz mit Lösungen, Witze und einen Infinity-Comic. *'Impressum': Danksagungen an die Beteiligten und Vorschau auf das nächste Magazin. Ausgabe 4: Mai 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 4 Diese Ausgabe des Inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazins erschien im Mai 2009 und enthielt viele Story-Bezogene Dinge, und viele Informationen rund um 2009. Wie immer waren ihre Inhalte so spannend und aufklärend wie üblich. *'McDonald´s Comic: Die Rahi-Herausforderung': Dieser Comic erschien 2001 nur in Amerika in McDonald´s Restaurants, dank Nuhrii the Metruan konnten ab dieser Ausgabe auch deutsche Fans diesen Comic genießen. *'Strakk': Eine Ausführliche Beschreibung des Eis-Glatorianers Strakk, von allen Gesichtspunkten, von Story, über Set bis hin zu Charakter. *'Kurzgeschichten' **'Verweilers Bericht von Spirit': In dieser Ausgabe wurde die, von einem Fan geschriebenen und in den offiziellen Kanon aufgenommene Kurzgeschichte "Verweilers Bericht", inoffiziell übersetzt, veröffentlicht. **'Die vielen toten von Toa Tuyet': Ebenso wurde in dieser Ausgabe die, von Greg F. geschriebene Kurzgeschichte, Die vielen toten von Toa Tuyet übersetzt, in der es darum ging, wie Tuyet den Nui-Stein besaß und deshalb Matoraner tötete. Die Geschichte wurde inoffiziell von Nuhrii the Metruan übersetzt. *'Set-Rezension': Fero & Skirmix wurden von Chosen one of Bionicle mal genauer unter die Lupe genommen. *'Die Arena lernt fahren': In diesem Teil des Magazins wurden die Sommer-Sets von 2009 vorgestellt. *'BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Trailer II': In diesem Artikel des Magazins wurden einige Neuigkeiten zum 4. BIONICLE-Film veröffentlicht, inklusive detailierter neuer Bilder einiger mitwirkender Charaktere. Außerdem wurden noch Bilder der Storyboard-Ausschnitte und dazugehörige Erklärungen in das Magazin eingepackt. *'Eine Chronik des Verrtats': In diesem Artikel ging es um verschiedene Verrate, die in den BIONICLE-Jahren auftraten: **'2001': wussten wir es bereits: der Makuta ist ein Verräter, der seinen „Bruder“ Mata Nui niederstreckte, um die Macht zu erlangen. **'2002': war frei von Verrätern, bevor 2003 Makuta Teridax zurückkehrte. **'2004': in diesem Jahr gab es eine Menge verrat, nicht nur dass sich Teridax als Dume ausgab, nein auch Lhikans ehemaliger Toa-Bruder Nidhiki kam mit den Dunklen Jägern nach Metru Nui. **'2005': wurde auch Vakama Hordika zum Verräter, etwas, das selbst von Greg Farshtey heute noch kritisiert wird. Ebenso tauchte Roodaka auf, die Sidorak verriet und somit umbrachte. **'2006': Die Piraka. Sechs Verräter, die die Dunklen Jäger verraten haben. Und der siebte Piraka, Vezon, der wiederum die anderen Piraka verraten hatte. Außerdem wurden in diesem Jahr viele Dunkle Jäger bekannt und Brutaka verriet den Orden von Mata Nui. **'2007': Die Barraki. Sechs Verräter, die in die Grube verbannt wurden, weil sie mit der Liga der Sechs Königreiche eine Rebellion gegen Mata Nui gestartet hatten. Außerdem noch einen Maxilos-Roboter, in dem Teridax steckte und die verräterische Tuyet. **'2008': Die Makuta, eine Bande von verrätern, doch einige Makuta verrieten sogar die Makuta. **'2009': Ein verräter, der den Knochenjägern hinweise gibt und somit alle Agori verrät. *'Spherus Magna - Die verlorene Welt': In dieser Ausgabe von Einblicke und Ausblicke ging alles um Spherus Magna, allerdings gab es keine Spoiler oder sonstige Neuigkeiten. Außerdem gab es einen kleinen Bericht über die Großen Wesen, die Element-Lords, die Agori, Glatorianer und Skrall, sowie die Baterra, Energiegeladene Protodermis und sonstige Kreaturen. Eine Zeittafel war ebenfalls enthalten, in der alle bekannten Fakten zu Spherus Magna zeitlich geordnet waren. *'Vermischtes': Ein Quiz mit Lösungen, Witze und ein Infiniy-Comic waren enthalten. *'Impressum': Danksagungen an die Beteiligten der Ausgabe und exklusive Vorschau auf die nächste Ausgabe. Ausgabe 5: Juni 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 5 Dieses Magazin, die fünfte Ausgabe, erschien im Juni 2009 zum Download. Diese Ausgabe hatte eine einmalige Besonderheit: Sie war ebenso auf Englisch, wie auf Deutsch. Natürlich enthielt sie viele spannenden Inhalte. *'Click - Mata Nuis Schoßtier', in diesem Artikel ging es um den Scarabax-Käfer Click, der ja Mata Nuis "gefährte" war und der sich jederzeit in Mata Nuis Schild verwandeln konnte. *'Tentakel': Diese Ausgabe enthielt eine inoffizielle Übersetzung der Geschichte "Tentakel" von Tuhrakii #1 Lavasurfer. Sie wurde, wie alle Kurzgeschichten, die im IDBM erschienen von Nuhrii the Metruan übersetzt. *'Der Dritte Mann': In diesem Teil des Magazins wurde das offizielle Modell zu Kirbold gezeigt, ebenso die zweitplatzierte MoC wurde im Magazin gezeigt. *'Wettbewerbe' **'Der Wächter': In diesem Magazin gab es erneut einen Wettbewerb, dessen Ergebnis in den offiziellen Kanon aufgenommen wurde, dieses Mal wurde eine Kreation für den Feuer-Agori "Kyry" gesucht. **'Titelblattdesigner': Ebenso suchte Nuhrii the Metruan eine Unterstützung für sein Magazin. Einen freiwilligen Mitarbeiter, der die Titelblätter der Magazine designen würde. Als Preis winkte ein Exemplar von "BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus". Bioniclemaster724 gewann den Wettbewerb. Der Stellvertreter bekam eines der BIONICLE-Reader, und wurde einen Monat später in Skorpi63 gefunden. *'Einblicke und Ausblicke': In dieser Ausgabe von "Einblicke und Ausblicke" gab es neue Informationen zum 4. BIONICLE-Film "Die Legende erwacht". Ebenso wurden die Sommer-Sets von 2009 vorgestellt. *'Vermischtes': Diese Rubrik enthielt ein Quiz, mit Lösungen und Witze, ebenso wie einen Infinity-Comic. *'Impressum': Danksagungen an die Beteiligten der Ausgabe und exklusive Vorschau auf die nächste Ausgabe. Ausgabe 6: Juli 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 6 Juli 2009 erschien die sechste Ausgabe des IDBMs, diese Ausgabe war aus verschiedenen Gründen ein besonderes Highligt. Zum einen knackte das Magazin die magische 6, die ja in der BIONICLE-Welt ziemlich oft vorkommt. Zum anderen hatte das Magazin seit diesem Tag einen offiziellen Titelblattdesigner: Wo ich schon vom Titelblatt rede – der ein oder andere wird gemerkt haben, dass die Qualität desselben in dieser Ausgabe um Längen besser ist als in allen vorangegangenen. Und woran liegt das? Was hat das zu verantworten? Nicht was, sondern wer. Heißt mit mir nun mit aller Herzlichkeit Bioniclemaster724, den ihr von Wiki-Nui und Toa-of-Wiki kennt, als festes Mitglied unserer Redaktion willkommen – das dritte feste Mitglied, nach mir selbst und unserem Rätsel-und-Witze-Mann Chosen One of Bionicle. Allerdings gab es natürlich wieder tolle Inhalte in diesem Magazin: *'Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht': In diesem Comic, der wie üblich inoffiziell von Nuhrii the Metruan übersetzt wurde, ging es darum, wie die Glatorianer die Ankunft der Kanohi Ignika auf Bara Magna mitbekamen. *'Mark Baldo Interview': In diesem Teil wurde das Interview, das der Direktor von "The Legend Reborn" mit dem Amerikanischen Lego-Magazin gemacht hatte, inoffiziell übersetzt veröffentlicht. *'Buch-Rezension': Eine Kurze Information über die Inhalte des Buches "BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus. Außerdem ein paar inoffiziell übersetzte Auszüge aus dem Buch. *'Hoffnung von Lady Kopaka': Diese Geschichte, die von Lady Kopaka geschrieben, und in den offiziellen Kanon aufgenommen wurde, wurde in dieser Ausgabe inoffiziell übersetzt für deutsche Fans veröffentlicht. *'The Legend Reborn': 1. Teil eines Romanauszuges des ersten Kapitels der Romanfassung von "BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn". Natürlich wieder inoffiziell von Nuhrii übersetzt. *'Einblicke und Ausblicke': Dieses Mal mit Informationen über 2010-Bücher, den Teilplaneten Aqua Magna, Sahmad und Telluris, dem Kern-Krieg, die 2009 Sommer-Sets, die Charaktere aus BIONICLE: Die Legende erwacht und informationen über die Graphic-Novels. *'Vermischtes': Quiz mit beiliegender Lösung und Witze. *'Impressum': Vorschau auf Ausgabe 7 und Danksagungen an die Beteiligten der Ausgabe. Ausgabe 7: August 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 7 Im August 2009 erschien die 7. Ausgabe des Inoffiziellen Deutschen BIONICLE-Magazins. Laut Nuhrii the Meturans Aussage, die bisher beste Ausgabe - bis September 2009, wohl gemerkt. Auch in dieser Ausgabe gab es viele interessante Inhalte: *'Comic: Hydraxons Geschichte': In diesem Comic, der inoffiziell von Nuhrii the Metruan übersetzt wurde, ging es um Hydraxon II, der sich auf der Suche nach den Barraki befand und dabei eine interessante Geschichte von Pridak erfährt. *'Buch-Rezension': Über den 6. Graphic-Novel: "The Underwater City", in der sich alle Comics des Jahres 2007 befanden. *'Set-Rezensionen' **'Toa Mata Nui': Eine Rezension über die Sonderausgabe von Toa Mata Nui, in Titanengröße, wurde von Toa-Nuva geschrieben. **'Kiina vs. Vastus': In diesem Vergleich der Sets standen sich Vastus und Kiina gegenüber, der Vergleich wurde von Bioniclemaster724 geschrieben. **'Ackar vs. Mata Nui': In diesem Vergleich wurden die Sets Ackar und Mata Nui miteinander von Chosen one of Bionicle verglichen. *'Kurzgeschichten' **'Schutz von Inner Rayg': Diese Geschichte gewann einen Story-Wettbewerb und wurde, inoffiziell von Nuhrii the Metruan übersetzt, in dieser Ausgabe veröffentlicht. **'Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers, Teil 1': Die offizielle Story wurde inoffiziell übersetzt in dieser Ausgabe übersetzt, jedoch nur der erste Teil, in dem beschrieben wird, wie Nidhiki zu den Dunklen Jägern überläuft. *'Mitarbeitervorstellung': Nuhrii the Metruan, der Gründer des Magazins höchstpersönlich, stellte sich in dieser Ausgabe als erster Mitarbeiter vor. *'Romanausschnitt': Der 2. Teil des Epilogs von "BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus" (gleichzeitig Romanausschnitt des Romans zu "The Legend Reborn") wurde hier, von Nuhrii übersetzt, veröffentlicht. *'Einblicke und Ausblicke': In diesem Magazin wurde etwas über die Glatorian-Magazine berichtet, ebenso wie über das Buch "BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe" und "BIONICLE: Mata Nuis Guide to Bara Magna", ebenso wie über die anderen Graphic-Novels und BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. *'Vermischtes': Ein Quiz, mit den dazugehörigen Antworten, Witze und ein Infinity-Comic waren enthalten. *'Impressum': Vorschau auf Ausgabe 8 und Danksagungen an die Beteiligten der 7. Ausgabe. Ausgabe 8: September 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 8 Diese Ausgabe war die 8. reguläre Ausgabe des inoffiziellen Deutschen BIONICLE Magazins und erschien im Oktober 2009. In dieser Ausgabe gab es wieder jede Menge spannender Inhalte: *'Comic 4: Vor dem Sturm': Dieser Comic handelte von einigen Agori, wie Crotesius, mit ihren Fahrzeugen, von der Ankunft Mata Nuis, wie er Ackar und Kiina traf und wie sie an einige Knochenjäger und einen Skopio gerieten. *'Mitarbeitervorstellungen' **'Mitarbeitervorstellung II': Hier stellte sich der Haupt-Titelblattdesigner, Bioniclemaster724, vor. **'Mitarbeitervorstellung III': Hier stellte sich der Sekundär-Titelblattdesigner, Skorpi63, vor. *'Artikel' **'Demaskiert: Die neuen Kanohi': In diesem Artikel wurden die neuen Kanohi vorgestellt, die von Fans ausgedacht und von Greg F. in den offiziellen Kanon aufgenommen wurden. **'Spherus Magna und seine Fragmente': In diesem Artikel erzählte Nuhrii the Metruan einige Fakten über Spherus Magna und seine drei Fragmente, Bara Magna, Aqua Magna und Bota Magna. Außerdem wurden noch bestimmte Standorte näher beleuchtet. ***'Nördlicher Frost' ***'Großer Vulkan' ***'Bara Magna-Karte': Eine Landkarte von Bara Magna war ebenfalls im Magazin enthalten. *'Kurzgeschichte': In dieser Ausgabe wurde der zweite Teil der Geschichte "Geburt eines dunklen Jägers", inoffiziell übersetzt, von Nuhrii the Metruan veröffentlicht. *'Set-Rezension': In diesem Magazin wurden die Sets "Gelu" und "Stornius" von Skorpi63 vorgestellt und miteinander verglichen. *'Einblicke und Ausblicke': Dieses Mal enthielt das Magazin Einblicke und Ausblicke über: **'Bücher': ***'Makuta's Guide to the Universe': Inhalte aus dem Buch wurden aufgezählt und die Information, dass es das Buch auch auf Deutsch geben wird. ***'Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna': Inhalte aus dem Buch wurden aufgezählt, außerdem das Erscheinungsdatum im Vereinten Königreich. **'Glatorian Magazine': Einige Informationen über die neuen Glatorian Ausgaben, nummer V und VI. **'Spekulationen' über das vorraussichtliche weiterlaufen der BIONICLE-Reihe. **'Die Legende erwacht': Neue Informationen zu der neu erschienenen DVD: BIONICLE: Die Legende erwacht. **'Informationen über 2010': Einige Setbilder der 2010-BIONICLE wurden im Magazin gezeigt, und auch einige Informationen über die neue Reihe wurden preisgegeben, sowie weitere Informationen über das restliche Jahr 2010. *'Vermischtes': Wieder mit Witzen, Infinity Comic und Quiz. Die Lösungen des Quiz waren ebenfalls enthalten. *'Impressum': Vorschau auf Ausgabe neun, und Beteiligte an der Ausgabe. *'Sonstiges': Diese Ausgabe enthielt eine Werbung für das Toa-of-Wiki. Ausgabe 9: Oktober 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 9 Ausgabe 9 des inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazins erschien am 28. Oktober 2009. Dieses mal wurde die Veröffentlichung erstmals nicht in der Online-Zentrale des IDBM angekündigt, sondern in dem offiziellen Forum des Magazins. *'Comic 1: Die Ankunft der Toa': In dieser Ausgabe des Magazins wurde der aller erste BIONICLE-Comic, der 2003 offiziell vom Panini-Verlag veröffentlicht wurde, neu von Nuhrii the Metruan übersetzt und veröffentlicht. *'Glatorian V': Hier wurden Inhalte des neu erschienenen offiziellen Magazins der "Glatorian" reihe veröffentlicht, ebenso wie informationen zu dem Gewinnspiel, das in dieser Ausgabe des Inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazins enthalten war. *'Bara Magna - Nach dem Sturm': Ein Artikel, der viele Spoiler darüber enthielt was mit Bara Magna nach dem Sturm auf die Skrall passierte, wie z. B. wieso die Skrall vor einem gigantischen Scarabax-Malum flohen und was mit Tuma nach seiner Niederlage durch Mata Nui passierte. **'Nemissis - Giga-Spoiler': in diesem Abschnitt des Artikels "Bara Magna - Nach dem Sturm" wurden einige Informationen über den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte preisgegeben. *'Stammvergleiche': In diesem Magazin wurden die Glatorianer nach ihren Stämmen verglichen. **'Malum/Vorox': Bioniclemaster724 verglich Malum mit den Vorox, da Malum ein Mitglied des Sand-Stammes war. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Malum das bessere Set war. **'Tarix/Kiina': Skorpi63 verglich die Wasser-Stämmler Tarix und Kiina miteinander, wobei er auf den Schluss kam, dass Kiina das bessere Set war. *'Sachbuchrezensionen': In diesem Abschnitt wurden die neuen Sachbücher vorgestellt. **'Makuta's Guide to the Universe': Die Inhalte und Gliederung des Buches "Makuta's Guide to the Universe" wurden bekanntgegeben, ebenso wie ein Auszug aus "Makutas Tagebuch", von Nuhrii the Metruan, übersetzt veröffentlicht. **'Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna': Die Inhalte und Gliederung des Buches "Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna" wurden bekanntgegeben, ebenso wie ein Auszug aus "Mata Nuis Tagebuch", von Nuhrii the Metruan, übersetzt veröffentlicht. *'Die Querung - Kapitel 1': Der erste Teil des ersten Kapitels der Geschichte "Die Querung" wurde in diesem Magazin, überarbeitet, veröffentlicht. *'BIONICLE - Lamincards': Ein Artikel über die neuen BIONICLE-Sammelkarten war ebenfalls im Magazin enthalten. *'Einblicke und Ausblicke': Enthielt viele Spoiler über die 2010 Sets und die 2010 Storyline. Ebenfalls gab es Informationen zu den BIONICLE Comicbüchern, die noch erscheinen würden. *'Vermischtes': Ein Quiz mit anschließendem Gewinnspiel, zu Gewinnen gab es das "Glatorian V"-Heft. Ebenso gab es einen Infiniti Comic und Witze. *'Impressum': Danksagung an die Beteiligten des Magazins und Vorschau auf das nächste IDBM. *'Anderes': Diese Ausgabe enthielt eine Werbeanzeige für das Toa-of-Wiki. Ausgabe 10: November 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover der 10. Ausgabe Die zehnte Ausgabe des Inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazins erschien am 28. November 2009. Eine Neuigkeit in diesem Magazin war das verbesserte Überschriftenlayout, bei dem am Anfang eines neuen Artikels ein passendes Bild in der Kopfzeile enthalten war. Aber auch sonst enthielt dieses Magazin viele wissenswerte, und vor allem neue, Informationen. *'Vorwort': Enthielt eine übersetzte Version des Briefes, den LEGO verschickte um anzukündigen, dass BIONICLE 2010 endet. *'Comic 5: Tal der Angst': Diese Ausgabe enthielt eine inoffizielle übersetzte Version des fünften Glatorianer-Comics, der im amerikanischen Lego-Magazin veröffentlicht wurde. *'Mitarbeitervorstellungen' **'Chosen one of BIONICLE': Hier stellte sich "Chosen one of Bionicle" vor, der ebenfalls ein Mitarbeiter des IDBM ist und für die Kategorie "Vermischtes" zuständig ist. **'Matoro20': Hier stellte sich "Matoro20" vor, der in dieser Ausgabe mehrere Artikel beigesteuert hatte. **'Luzi41': Hier stellte sich "Luzi41" vor, der in diesem Magazin einen Artikel über die BIONICLE Lamin Cards verfasste. *'Rezensionen/Vergleiche' **'Set-Rezension: Click': Hier rezensierte "Hero Gresh" das Set 20012 Click. Mit dem Fazit, dass es für jeden BIONICLE-Fan empfehlenswert ist. **'Set-Rezension: Cencox V1': Hier rezensierte "Skorpi63" das 2009-Fahrzeug Cendox V1 mit dem Fazit, dass es ein gutes Set, jedoch kein Muss für jeden BIONICLE-Fan ist. **'Vergleich: "Dschungel"': Hier verglich "Viro13" die Glatorianer Vastus und Gresh mit dem Fazit, dass Gresh das bessere Set ist. **'Das Universum von Makuta': Hier rezensierte Luzi41 das, seit Oktober auf deutsch erhältliche, Buch "Das Universum von Makuta". **'Challenge of Mata Nui': Hier rezensierte "Toa-Nuva" das vierte BIONICLE-Bilderbuch und erzählte über dessen Inhalt. *'Die Querung': Hier wurde der zweite Teil des ersten Kapitels der Geschichte "Die Querung" veröffentlicht. *'Artikel rund um BIONICLE' **'Der Wandel von BIONICLE': Hier erzählte Matoro20 den Wandel von BIONICLE vom Jahr 2008 auf 2009, wo es einen großen Sprung in der Story gab. **'Makuta vs. Skrall': Ein Artikel über die Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede zwischen Skrall und Makuta. **'Lamincards': Ein Artikel, der die Lamincards von BIONICLE behandelte. Dieser enthielt informationen und Regeln, sowie ein Fazit. *'Einblicke & Ausblicke': Dieser Teil des Magazins enthielt viele Informationen über die 2010 Story-line, sowie das Ende von BIONICLE. *'Vermischtes': Dieser Teil des Magazins enthielt ein Quiz, bei dem man Lamincards gewinnen konnte, einen Infiniti Comic und Witze. *'Impressum': Danksagung an die Beteiligten der Ausgabe und Vorschau auf Ausgabe 11. *'Backcover': In dieser Ausgabe des Magazins war zum aller ersten Mal ein Backcover enthalten, auf dem für die IDBM-Seite und die 2. Version des Wörterbuchs geworben wurde. Ausgabe 11: Dezember 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover der 10. Ausgabe Ausgabe 11 des Inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazins erschien am 27. 12. 2009 und enthielt viele Inhalte, unter anderem Informationen über die zukünftige Zusammenarbeit mit dem Englischen inoffiziellen Magazin "KanohiJournal". *'Comic 6, Teil 1: Alles was glänzt:' In dieser Ausgabe war die inoffizielle Übersetzung des neuesten BIONICLE-Comics enthalten, der im Englischen Lego-Magazin enthalten war. *'Wettbewerb: Der Wüstenvogel:' In diesem Magazin gab es einen Wettbewerb, der sich um den Vogel aus dem Buch "BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui" drehte. Die Teilnehmer wurden dazu aufgefordert sich eine Beschreibung zu dem Vogel auszudenken und damit in den offiziellen Kanon aufgenommen zu werden. *'Jahresrückblick 2009:' In diesem Artikel fasste Skorpi63 das Jahr 2009 zusammen. *'Phantoka Battle Cards:' In diesem Artikel erzählte Luzi41 etwas über die Phantoka Battle Cards von 2008. *'Die Querung:' Hier wurde das zweite Kapitel von "Die Querung" auf deutsch veröffentlicht. *'Set Rezensionen:' **'Kaxium V3:' Hier rezensierte Terinuva das Set "Kaxium V3" mit dem Fazit, dass es mehr etwas für Sammler ist, als für Story-Fans. **'Baranus V7:' Hier rezensierte Terinuva das Set "Baranus V7" mit dem Fazit, dass das Set besser zum ansehen als zum spielen ist. **'Gelu vs. Strakk:' Hier verglich Skorpi63 die Sets "Gelu" und "Strakk" mit dem Fazit, dass Strakk das bessere Set ist. *'Wall der Geschichte:' Hier wurden die Texte, die 2001 - 2003 auf BIONICLE.com erschienen, übersetzt. *'Einblicke & Ausblicke:' Hier gab es informationen über die Elemente, BIONICLE in 2010 und über die Nachfolgeserie von BIONICLE - "Hero Factory". *'Vermischtes:' Enthielt ein Quiz, Witze und einen Infiniti Comic. *'Leserbriefe:' Hier konnten die Mitglieder von IDBM-Online ihre Meinung zum Ende von BIONICLE sagen. *'Impressum:' Vorschau auf Ausgabe 12, Danksagungen an die beteiligten. *'Backcover:' Werbung für das KanohiJournal und IDBM-Online. Sonderausgaben Ausgabe 7.5: The Legend Reborn Spezial thumb|250px|Titelblatt der Ausgabe Diese Ausgabe war eine Sonderausgabe und erschien Ende September. In diesem Magazin ging es um den 4. BIONICLE-Film: "Die Legende erwacht". Diese Ausgabe war komplett spoilerfrei und enthielt viele neue Screenshots des Films, außerdem enthielt sie noch folgende Inhalte: *'Charaktere', eine kurze Vorstellung aller Charaktere und ihrer Rollen im Film: **'Mata Nui' - Mata Nui, von Ackar „Freund“ oder „Toa Mata Nui“, von Kiina liebevoll „Außenweltler“ genannt. **'Ackar' - Ackar ist der älteste Glatorianer im Film. Als Mata Nui auf Bara Magna ankommt, steht Ackar bereits kurz davor, seinen Job hinzuwerfen. **'Kiina' - Kiina ist eine sehr temperamentvolle, abgehärtete Kriegerin, die leicht reizbar ist. **'Berix' - Dieser Agori aus Tajun besitzt einen zweifelhaften Ruf – er selbst behauptet, nur ein „Sammler“ von alten Artefakten zu sein. **'Metus' - Ein Agori aus Iconox. Metus veranstaltet seit jeher Glatorianerkämpfe und ist in allen Dörfern bekannt. **'Gresh' - Gresh ist der Sekundäre Glatorianer von Tesara und Trainingspartner von Kiina. **'Tuma' - Als er auf der Flucht vor den Baterra mit seinen Kriegern in den Süden zog, besetzten sie die Stadt Roxtus, wo er fortan residierte. **'Die Legion des Bösen #1: Die Knochenjäger' - Die Knochenjäger, stets Befehle von Tuma und dem Verräter empfangen. **'Die Legion des Bösen #2: Skrall-Krieger' - Nicht ganz so präsent, aber beim Finale doch ganz groß: die Skrall-Standardkrieger. **'Die Legion des Bösen #3: Skrall-Elitekrieger' - Ob Stronius sich im Film unter diesen stark gepanzerten, keulenschwingenden Kolossen befindet, ist bisher noch unbekannt. **'Die Skopio-Kreatur' - Diese fleischfressende Kreatur lauert Reisenden gerne unter dem Sand auf und taucht dann direkt vor ihnen daraus auf. **'Tarix' - Als sein Dorf zerstört wurde, war er für einen Kampf gegen Vastus in Tesara, und musste die schlimme Nachricht von Kiina erfahren. **'Vastus' - Vastus ist der primäre Glatorianer von Tesara, dem Dschungeldorf. **'Strakk' - Strakk ist der primäre Glatorianer des Eisstamms, der für seine Skrupellosigkeit bekannt ist. **'Vorox' - Die Vorox gehörten einst derselben Spezies an wie die Glatorianer. **'Click & die Scarabax' - Die kleinen Scarabax-Käfer spielen im Film eine große Rolle. Allen voran der von Kiina „Click“ getaufte Käfer. **'Raanu, die Dorfältesten und sonstige Agori' - Der Agori Raanu ist der konservative Anführer des Dorfes Vulcanus, der den Glatorianern mit Misstrauen begegnet. *'Die Schauplätze des Films', hier wurden die Orte näher beleuchtet, die in dem Film vorkamen: **'Aqua Magna und das Matoranische Universum' - Im Prolog des Films kommen diese beiden Orte kurz vor. **'Das Weltall und Bara Magna' - Bara Magna ist eines der drei Fragmente von Spherus Magna, der Heimatwelt der Großen Wesen. **'Das Feuerdorf Vulcanus' - Vulcanus, die Heimat des Feuerstamms, liegt im Südosten von Bara Magnas Wüste, nahe der Eisenschlucht. **'Die Sandrochenschlucht' - Die Sandrochenschlucht ist eine Schlucht zwischen den Dörfern Vulcanus und Tajun, nördlich des Gelben Meeres. **'Die Ruinen von Tajun' - Tajun war einst das Dorf des Wasser-stamms, bevor die Skrall und Knochen-jäger es zerstörten. **'Das unterirdische Labor der Großen Wesen' - Die Großen Wesen, die einstigen Herrscher von Spherus Magna, hatten diesen Ort einst für ihre Experimente benutzt. **'Das Zwillingsdorf Tesara/Die heißen Quellen' - Das Dschungeldorf Tesara, das eigentlich aus zwei Dörfern besteht, zwischen denen eine Arena liegt. **'Der Schädelberg/Roxtus, Stadt der Skrall' - Die Stadt Roxtus am Fuße des Schädelbergs ist eine alte Ruinenstadt. *'Reiseroute auf der Karte', hier war eine Karte abgebildet, auf der der Weg des Teams aufgezeichnet war. *'Interview mit Mark Baldo', hier wurde das Interview, das das Amerikanische Lego-Magazin mit ihm gemacht hatte, übersetzt. *'Romanauszug "The Legend Reborn"', hier befand sich ein Romanausschnitt, der von NuhriitheMetruan übersetzt wurde. *'Spoilerfreie Filmrezension', hier sagte NuhriitheMetruan seine Meinung zu dem 4. BIONICLE-Film. *'Impressum', hier gab es eine kurze Vorschau auf das 8. Magazin. Wörterbuchausgabe 1 thumb|250px|Das Cover der Sonderausgabe Die Ausgabe, die zwischen Magazin 8 und Magazin 9 herauskam, erschien am 10. 10. 09. In dieser Ausgabe des inoffiziellen Deutschen BIONICLE Magazins waren Übersetzungen der englischen BIONICLE-Begriffe enthalten. Nuhrii the Metruan machte diese Ausgabe, vor allem aus zwei Gründen: # Hatte er die Wette verloren, wer der Verräter war. # Hielt er es für längst überfällig. *'Alphabet' In dieser Ausgabe wurden alle BIONICLE-Begriffe, die nur auf Englisch erschienen waren, übersetzt. Geordnet waren sie nach Alphabetischer Reihenfolge, von A - Z. *'Anhang: Kanohi-Masken' Ebenso waren in dieser Ausgabe die Übersetzungen der Kanohi-Masken-Titel enthalten. Zuerst kamen die Matoranerischen Begriffe, dann die englische Bezeichnung und dann die Deutsche Übersetzung der englischen Bezeichnungen. *'Anhang: Comics' "Auf Bitten einzelner Leser hin nimmt das IDBM auch eine Liste von Übersetzungen von Comic-titeln in das Wörterbuch auf. Sortiert sind die Titel nach den amerikanischen „Volumes“, also den Comicserien, und deren Unterserien." *'Nachwort' Vorschau auf die nächste "Wörterbuch-Ausgabe" und Nennung der Beteiligten, bzw. der Quellen dieser Ausgabe. Wörterbuchausgabe 2 thumb|250px|Cover der Ausgabe Die 2. Ausgabe des Wörterbuchs erschien Ende November, kurz nach der 10. Ausgabe des Inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazins, und war eine überarbeitete Version der ersten Ausgabe des Wörterbuchs. In dieser Ausgabe gab es einige neue Begriffe und andere Vorschläge für Übersetzungen. *'Alphabet', hier waren alle Begriffe dem Alphabet nach sortiert. *'Anhang: Kanohi-Masken', Ebenso waren in dieser Ausgabe die Übersetzungen der Kanohi-Masken-Titel enthalten. Zuerst kamen die Matoranerischen Begriffe, dann die englische Bezeichnung und dann die Deutsche Übersetzung der englischen Bezeichnungen. *'Anhang: Comic', enthielt die deutsche Übersetzung für die Titel der BIONICLE-Comics. *'Anhang: Bücher und Filme', enthielt Übersetzungsvorschläge für die BIONICLE-Bücher, Kurzgeschichten, Serials und Filme. *'Nachwort', Danksagung an die beteiligten. *'Backcover', Werbung für "IDBM-Online" und die 10. Ausgabe des IDBM. Siehe auch *Comics - Die Comics, die noch im offiziellen Magazin erschienen. Links *IDBM - Das unabhängige Forum *Download von Ausgabe 1 *Download von Ausgabe 2 *Download von Ausgabe 3 *Download von Ausgabe 4 *Download von Ausgabe 5 *Download von Ausgabe 6 *Download von Ausgabe 7 *Download von Ausgabe 8 *Download von Ausgabe 9 *Download von Ausgabe 10 *Download des Extrablatts *Download der "Legend Reborn" Sonderausgabe *Download der "Wörterbuch" Sonderausgabe 1 *Download der "Wörterbuch" Sonderausgabe 2 Kategorie:Comics